<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd risk it all for you by stagfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541541">I'd risk it all for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagfae/pseuds/stagfae'>stagfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fluff and Smut, Horcrux Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Draco Malfoy, i dont get into it but just know that harry tops and draco bottoms, nblm writer, only bc dracos always hurting and harry tries to help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagfae/pseuds/stagfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry was, quite frankly, in awe of Draco."</p><p>What if Draco and Harry went horcrux hunting together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd risk it all for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was sitting in the tent, trying so hard to stay vigilant; to be aware of any sound, any movement, but it was in vain as his attention was constantly wondering to the man lying asleep next to him.</p><p>He just couldn't understand Draco Malfoy. He tried so hard to, but came up short. This proud, disagreeable man of whom he hated his whole life, of whom he thought would never be anything but his fathers lackey, is fighting against his family. Against Voldemort. Harry was, quite frankly, in awe of Draco. He had saved him, Ron, and Hermione, a plethora of times already, in these early stages of this war.</p><p>The man in question was sleeping across from him. Though one could hardly call it sleeping. Harry could see the twitches and mini tremors that shook through him and, against his better jugdment, all he wanted to do was hold him. To bring some comfort to him in any way. He deserves that, Harry thinks.</p><p>So, when a particularly violent shake of his came on, he reached out with his hand and brought it to Draco's face. Gently rubbing circles on his cheek with his thumb. Draco soothed almost instantly and leaned into the touch, desperate like.</p><p>Realizing what he was doing, Harry snatched his hand away as if burned. Why was he acting like this? Sure, he came to respect Draco but he surely didn't care for him so. Right? He sat back and thought, mindlessly looking at the blonde.</p><p>There was not one word that came to Harry's mind except "beautiful", as he gazed at Draco. He'll be damned if he called the other man that aloud though. He finally tore his eyes away from him to do another perimeter check.</p><p>As he sat back down from the check, and put his wand down next to him; He heard a whimper come from Draco. He tried to pay it no mind, 'It'll pass just like the rest of them,' he thought. But it didn't. It got worse till the point of him panting, trying to scream, make any noise till-</p><p>Draco shot up, breathing as though he'd ran a marathon, a crazed look in his eye. It took a second for Harry to realize Draco was talking, as he was still unerved at seeing him like this.</p><p>"H-He killed you, then me. I-I couldn't do a thing, he was too fast," Draco strangled out, looking frantic at him.</p><p>Harry tried to say anything to comfort the other man but fell short, resulting at him just staring at shaking man with symphathy.</p><p>"Can I?" Draco tentatively asked as he slowly lifted his hand to Harry.</p><p>He gave a short nod, not knowing what Draco was asking but ready to let him do anything.</p><p>Draco reached his hands to his neck, checking for pulse and once found, gave a small sigh of utter relief. It really had been just a horrid dream. Thoughts of 'We're not dead, thank Merlin,' rushing through his head.</p><p>He looked in Harry's eyes, hand still on his neck, gently holding it. He doesn't believe he's ever seen one man so handsome. He traces the freckles, tracks all of them with his eyes, till he's staring at his mouth.</p><p>All the while, Harry has let this happen; not really knowing what to do. He knows he shouldn't enjoy it but he does. He enjoys the grounding feel of Draco's hand caressing his neck, brushing along his hair, which had grown long. He enjoys the glazed look in the blonde mans eyes when he's roaming over his face. Most of all, he likes that it's Draco doing all these things.</p><p>Draco flicked his eyes up from his mouth to his eyes and tilted his head. Harry needed no further invitation and leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>It was... Different from the girls he's kissed. Draco's lips were almost dry and cracking due to lack of care, and so was his but by Gods if it wasn't the best kiss he's ever had. He wants more.</p><p>He pulls Draco close to him, to where he's practically on his lap, and deepends the kiss. He can feel Draco's hand finding their way further into his hair, and can hear every whimper and moan he makes, every little jolt and push he's body releants. His sole, undivided attention is all on the man atop of him.</p><p>Draco's not fairing any better. His mind is empty, save the montre of 'More. Please more'. He knows he shouldn't want like this. Shouldn't feel how he feels. Father always said it was wrong, said it was damned. But at this current moment, with Harry grinding up into him...He'd chance hell for this moment of heaven.</p><p>He pulled them apart for but a moment to beg "Harry, please," And while he might've not known what he was begging for exactly, Harry did.</p><p>He made quick work to unbotton Draco's pants, rubbing it as he did so. When it was finally free of it's restrains, Harry spat in his hand and started massaging it up and down, every moan the other man makes going straight to his own cock.</p><p>Harry looked up at Draco, who's just completely undone, withering with every stroke he made. Harry just about came when the blonde started to moan his name.</p><p>Draco knew he was close when he's breath started to hitch and the pleasure tilted on the point of too much.</p><p>Harry, who noticed the signs aswell, breathed out, "You can let go,"</p><p>Draco didn't want to, he wanted this to last longer but as soon as he looked into those green eyes and saw the look of adoration in them-</p><p>He'd never came so hard in his life. As the last jolt ran through him, he all but sagged onto Harry.</p><p>"My good boy," Harry gruffed out as he held on tighter to Draco and closed his pants up for him, not caring about his own release.</p><p>Draco, however, was very interested in his partners needs and started wriggling his way down so he could start undoing the pants.</p><p>"You don't have to," Harry started as soon as he broke out of his haze and realized what Draco was doing.</p><p>"I want to, Harry, please," and fuck, when Draco gave him those eyes he's cock started to twitch once more.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed to be forever for Draco, he took hold of Harry and gave a small, unsure stroke. The guttural sound that the man produced cleared any hesitancy he might've had.</p><p>He got further down on the ground, to where he was lying on his stomach, fit snug between Harry's legs. He looked up, for reasurance and found soft eyes staring back.</p><p>Before the Gryfindor could offer any objections just to better the comfort of Draco, he licked at the slit of his cock. Then started licking up and down the shaft, till he finally took the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tounge around a few times before pushing his head lower, swallowing more.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Draco," he heard him curse right before he felt Harrys hand dig into his hair.</p><p>He found a rythym soon enough and started bobbing his head up and down, only choking when Harry would lose control and buck up into him, or use his hand to guide in further. Not that he minded, really.</p><p>"Fuck, shit, Draco, get off. I'm gonna-"</p><p>Draco, of course, refused to let go, instead using his hand to stroke the rest of which he couldn't get with his mouth and looked up at his lover. That seemed to do him in as the next moment he tightened his hold on Draco's hair and started fucking up into his mouth wildly till-</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry Draco," Harry began, but without saying a word he got back up onto Harry's lap and started to kiss him. So he can taste it too.</p><p>With last tender kiss, Draco hung his arms around Harry and rested his head on his shoulder. He whispered something Harry couldn't quiet hear but understood nonetheless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my fist fic, i do so hope you all like it. and comments are so very appreciated ! 🥺 xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>